Raindrops
by digigirl02
Summary: Hoagie Gilligan hates the rain. Includes Hoagie Sr. and a married 2x5. Please read and review.


Raindrops Arthor notes and disclaimer- Was writen for a fanfiction exchange at Stardrifter's 8 Kid Next door website. I do not own KND.

Twenty-two year old Hoagie Gilligan sighed, as he looked out the window one dreary day. He hated the rain, he hated the wetness of it, and how cold it was, he even hated the look and smell of it.  
"What's wrong honey,"asked a voice behind him, Hoagie turned around to see his wife of one year, Abigail Lincoln-Gilligan standing behind him.  
"Nothing", he said, as he tried to muster out a smile.Abby looked at him, she knew that when her husband said nothing was wrong that way, that chances were, that there probably was. Abby rubbed her swollen stomach, she couldn't believe that she and Hoagie were actually married and that she was carrying their first child. It seemed just yesterday that they were just mere ten years olds playing in their tree-house. But even then, Abby knew that there was something about Hoagie. She shook her head, and remembered all the good times when they were younger,like when she would smack him when he made an annoying pun, and also when he used to a crush on her older sister Cree. It seemed like it just all happened yesterday.  
Hoagie smiled at his wife, even though he loved her dearly, he couldn't tell her. There's no way, she would understand, thought Hoagie sadly, its not like she never gets to see her dad. Hoagie remembered it like it was yesterday, at age four he lived with his mom, dad and baby brother,Tommy.They were then a happy family. Mrs. Gilligan stayed home while her husband, Hoagie Sr. worked as an commercial pilot. Some of Hoagie's earliest memories where of flying in small airplanes with his father. Even at an early age, Hoagie loved flying, which maybe one of the reasons why Hoagie went into the profession when he grew older. On that day is was rainy and Hoagie Sr. was just about to leave for work, when he got a tug on his leg.  
"What's wrong son," he asked as he leaned over.  
"Daddy, Hoagie said, can I go with you today"  
Hoagie Sr. looked at his young son fondly, "Sorry son, but I have to go, he said, as he kissed his son on the forehead, but be a good boy and take care of your mommy and brother for me okay"  
Hoagie nodded his head."Yes daddy I will," he said. "Bye daddy"  
Hoagie Sr. kissed his wife,"See you all later, he said, as he waved goodbye,I love you"  
Later that day while Hoagie was watching tv with Tommy, when the phone rang, I'll get it, said his mom as she ran to get the phone.  
"Yeah,uh huh, he heard her saying, yes, I see, are you sure,I mean, she said, and Hoagie could hear the tears in her voice, ooh okay then, she said, thanks"  
"What's wrong mommy," asked a concerned Hoagie.  
Mrs. Gilligan wiped away a tear and looked at her innocent children."Come here son, she said, as she sit Hoagie in her lap, I have something to tell you"  
"What is it,"asked a wide eye Hoagie.  
"You remember what happened to grandpa last year"  
Hoagie nodded his head, last year his grandfather died, and even though he didn't really remember, he remembered going to a funeral and seeing alot of people crying,even though he could see, why, for he thought that his grandpa was just sleeping.  
"Well, she said,daddy is with grandpa now," she said, as she wiped away another tear.  
"You mean in the ground," asked Hoagie confused.  
Mrs. Gilligan smiled at her son's native, "daddy is with the angels now," she said.  
Hoagie was confused, why would my daddy be there, he wondered. The next few days were a blur. Many of the neighbors come over and made dinner for them and brought Hoagie and Tommy many gifts and attension, witch Hoagie rathered enjoyed, he hated to see his mom cry, but he didn't understand why she was so sad. The funeral come and went, and besides the fact that it was a bit borning Hoagie kinda enjoyed himself, but he didn't understand why they made him stay away from the box. After the funeral and the excitement died down, Hoagie felt sad, although he liked the attension, he missed his daddy, and wanted to see him agian.  
"When is he coming home,"asked Hoagie to his mom one day.  
Mrs. Gilligan looked at her son sadly, he is not she said, and it was then that Hoagie understood.  
Many years then gone by. Hoagie made a bunch of friends and even joined the Kids next door. He remembered seeing his friends with their dads, and that made him miss his dad.  
"Please,"asked Abby looking at her husband sadly.  
Hoagie sighed, "Okay," he said as he told her what happened.  
Abby was surprised, she never heard Hoagie talk about his father before, and it sadden her."Why didn't you tell me before,"she asked.  
"I don't know, said Hoagie, I just kepted it inside for so long, and I am worried that something would happen to me, and I wont be there for our kids"  
Abby hugged Hoagie."I am so sorry, she said, but I don't think it would happen"  
Hoagie smiled, "thanks," he said.  
"I have an idea, said Abby, why don't we visit his grave"  
Hoagie thought for a moment, "okay", he agreed, even though the thought of seeing the grave after all these years was hard on him.  
At the graveyard, Hoagie and Abby stood by the grave. Hoagie felt a tear roll down his eye.  
"It's okay," wispered Abby as she conferted Hoagie.  
Hoagie smiled, it has been many years since the dealth, and it seemed like this was the first time that he was able to cry openly. He snuggled into his wife's arm, and he was glad to finally be able to let it all out, with the women he loved. 


End file.
